Power transmission lines carry electric power from generating sources to users. The power transmission lines are typically high voltage lines and the electric voltage is typically transformed to a lower voltage at a power substation, before being distributed to individual electric power users such as homes, factories, business buildings etc. At many power substations, protective relays are installed.
The detection of a fault in the line involves measuring critical system parameters and, when a fault occurs, quickly making a rough estimate of the fault location and of certain characteristics of the fault so that the faulted line can be isolated from the power grid as quickly as possible. A fault occurs when a transmission line, typically due to external causes, diverts electrical current flow from its normal path along the transmission line.
The major types and causes of faults are insulation faults, caused by design defects, manufacturing defects, improper installation, and aging insulation; electrical faults, caused by lightning surges, switching surges, and dynamic overvoltages; mechanical faults, caused by wind, snow, ice, contamination, trees, and animals; and thermal faults, caused by overcurrent and overvoltage conditions.
A transmission line may include three phase lines; however, a transmission line may also contain one phase, or some other number of phases.